gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercenary Camp
The Condottiere's mercenary camp allows buying and opening of Gumball Pots and Golden Pots, exchanging gumball fragments and summoning various gumballs. Condottiere Gumball performs the following services: * Exchange of gumball fragments at 50:5 rate (see below) * Purchase of Gumball Pots for 50,000 coins * Purchase of Golden Pots for 5 Gems. * A place to use Gumball Pots for various rewards including gumball fragments (see Gumball Pots) * A place to use Golden Pots to receive Gumball fragments (see Golden Pots) If you buy 15x Golden Pots from him, Condottiere Gumball joins you. If you complete the [[Sky Mazes#Harvan's Lab (5F)|Sky Maze Harvan's Lab]], you get access to a Magic Lizard which allow you to pay $9.99 to get 4 free Golden Pots (one for each faction) per day for 30 days. Gumball fragments exchanges * Trade 50 Fragments of Primary Maze Gumballs for 5 Fragments of Gumballs of one faction (the stock changes every 8h, each day the faction changes in the order Aoluwei's Blade -> Canas' Enlightenment -> Ranger's Song -> Abyss' Roar -> Aoluwei's Blade). Three different types of gumball fragments will be required each time (two exchanges each), based on the three fragment types you have the most of. * The following gumball fragments may currently be exchanged: Adventurer, Swordsman, Mage, Bandit, Gladiator, Priest, Witch, Death Knight, Vampire, Pirate, Bounty Hunter, White Chess Bishop, Fallen Angel, Machinist, Zeros, Catherine * Fragments can be obtained in this manner for almost all the gumballs whose fragments can be obtained through Golden Pots. Known exceptions are as follow: ** Zerg Queen, Justice Herald, Captain, Commander, Black Warrior Gumball Pots Sources Gumball Pots can be obtained in different ways: * At the mercenary camp for . * Via Wilderness Exploration in the Alchemy Workshop * A few Sky Exploration Events rewards * Boss loot in mazes * Bandit's Raid on Desert Oasis or Cloud Island at DP80 * Circus Quest rewards * Purchases from some time-limited event vendors * Occasionally on the World map * Some specific encounters event in various Mazes with God of Thieves (Skeleton Island, Desert Oasis,...) * Drops from some allies in Hell Frontier * In Alliance as reward when another member completes the Statue of certain Gumballs * In Space when mining certain planets * ... Rewards Rewards are random, possible rewards are as follow: * 2x random Rank 4 Alchemy Material * 5x random Rank 3 Alchemy Material * 15x random Rank 2 Alchemy Material * 50x random Rank 1 Alchemy Material * 5x random Rank 4 Gumball Food Ingredient * 15x random Rank 3 Gumball Food Ingredient * 40x random Rank 2 Gumball Food Ingredient * 80x random Rank 1 Gumball Food Ingredient * 5 random artifact fragments (for any artifact except the special ones) * 3 random Gumball fragments (3+1 if Tarot's effect procs) Tarot Gumball gives a chance up to 15% to obtain 1 extra gumball fragment when obtaining fragments via a Gumball Pot, Condottiere Gumball has the same effect for Golden Pots. The list of gumballs for which you can get fragments in this manner is unknown. It is not 100% identical to the list of Golden Pots gumball nor to the list of gumballs obtainable via exchange. For example, you may also get regular and rare Maze gumballs in this manner. And many more... Approximate distribution of results(Tarrot at 6*): Golden Pots Rewards given for using an X amount of golden pots for each faction are listed below. It is highly recommended to spend 120 pots on each faction due to the Sky related skills, as well as the bonus fragments. Magic Lizard Once you have completed the sky maze Harvan's Lab, you can rent a Magic Lizard for 30 days using real money. Current price is apparently $9.99 or 7,99€. It offers rewards divided in 3 areas. Magic Lizard (Raid Earnings) When raiding normal mazes: * + * + 5 Main Gumball Fragments * + 5 Fruit of World Tree * + 100 World Tree EXP Magic Lizard (Dispatch) * Each day, you can open 1 free Golden Pot for each of the 4 factions * Random Accelerator (Eden stuff) (1h-8h) Magic Lizard (Raid Accumulation) * Get a golden pot each time you have done a certain amount of raids on a normal maze. Each maze has its own requirement and separate count of raids. * Random Accelerator (Eden stuff) (1h-8h) You can see how many raids are needed for each maze (between 20 and 45) Here Summary Table of Gumballs and talents For gumballs with fragments available via Golden Pots and/or Exchange. Table above is outdated, many newer gumballs are missing. Category:Featured knowledge Category:Game Areas